


corys IN THE HOUSE

by foolish_memelord



Category: Cory in the House
Genre: i never actually watched cory in the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolish_memelord/pseuds/foolish_memelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is 1 in the MORNING WHY AM I UP</p>
            </blockquote>





	corys IN THE HOUSE

**Author's Note:**

> corys in the house

one day Cory from cory in the house was in the house

 

then he wasnt the end

**Author's Note:**

> hes out of the house


End file.
